1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive train connection, particularly for vehicles.
2. The Prior Art
A drive train connection for vehicles is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2004 048 079 B4, in which an inner joint part of a constant velocity rotary joint is connected with a screw connection sleeve by way of a locking ring. The screw connection sleeve can be screwed onto a counter-thread of a shaft journal of an axle drive by means of a wrench, with a screw thread. Such a drive train connection requires a filigreed connection, which is difficult to monitor, between the inner joint part and the screw connection sleeve.
Another drive train connection is described in FR 2 662 757, in which a tightening nut can be screwed onto a drive shaft, for axial securing. The tightening nut is disposed on a joint part on the transmission side, and can be turned by a tool that can be inserted through the joint part. Furthermore, the tightening nut can be locked in place by a pin. Such a drive train connection requires a tightening nut having a bevel wheel gearing, which is complicated in terms of production technology, and furthermore requires a special tool for producing and loosening the connection.